Missiles and Torpedoes
Missile weaponry regardless of the warheads or thrusters employed are used by all factions. Their relative ease of construction, low cost and versatility ensure their place on the battlefield even as more powerful energy weapons continue to be fielded. Nuclear Missile One of the oldest ship to ship weapons. Nuclear warheads normally operate by using a fission reaction to trigger a more powerful fusion reaction. Despite their simplicity and the risk of radioactive contamination nulear warheads have remained in use with most powers even though their destructive capability has been surpassed by newer technologies. The most common warheads are classed in the 1Mt, 15Mt and 30Mt ranges. Man portable Mini-nukes exist but are seldom used due to treaty restrictions and heightened risk of contamination. Torpedo First developed by the Kavarians then independantly by the Terrans torpedo weapons were considered by many to be a 'clean' nuke. These warheads release the majority of their energy into the point of impact unlike conventional nuclear warheads. Terran development of Torpedos were the result of long term shaped nuclear wearhead research. Terran LRN / (Mk1 Torpedo) Experimental warhead. (superficial similarity to BLU-82) LRN 1B / (Mk 2) - Operational weapon system (starfighter use) LRN 1C / (Mk 3) - Starship launched torpedo "Mk 4" - Shield contact energy initiated weapon. (Limited production until 2309) LRN-PJW / Mk 5 - Dual use warhead. Starship & starfighter use. ... Mk 35-37 - Expeditionary Wars munitions Mk 38 - Faction Wars Era, Standard torpedo. Analogous to GP Series Mk 39 - High yield conventional torp. Improved sensors & networking. Commonly reconfigured as probes. Heavy Torpedoes Mk 38R - Heavy Torpedo developed for Punisher class based off smaller series. Mk 39R - Late Faction Wars Heavy Torpedo. Last conventional Heavy Torp until 4020's. SB 43R - Improved shield damage Heavy Torp developed from Mk 43R SP Torpedo. SB 44R - Shield Breaker Torpedo Shield Piercing Torpedo Weapons (To be moved) -SP Heavy Torp (Terran) (Mk 6, 7) -SP Torpedo (Terran) (Mk 40 onward) Rovinar IDL-87 - Rovinar Standard Torpedo (4030's) SPR Torpedo (Rovinar shield piercing torpedo) (2 models, multiple sub types) Dominion GP Series Torpedo - Dominion Standard from Faction Wars until 41st Century. Most widely used torpedo type. Plasma Stasis Torpedo Helios Heavy AM Torp - First Dominion produced antimatter warhead using stasis tech. Kavarian GX Series Torpedo - Higher yield torpedo replacing GP series. Kavarian Union / Iratar model. Limited production: 3600-4020 Mass produced beginning in 4020's. Aries AG Series Torpedo. Aries Standard torpedo. (Analogous to GP) AGT - High end torpedo.(Analogous to Iratar GX) APT - Stasis container torpedo. Fusion and metal-Plasma variants. Heavy Torpedoes AGH Aries Heavy Torpedo APTH Aries Heavy stasis container torpedo. Plasma and AM variants. Shield Piercing Weaponry Developed by the Terran Alliance in an effort to compensate for their lack of starships following their civil war. This project became even more important once the Kavarian Union bagan mass production of Super Heavy Cruisers. Terran produced SP Torpedo's can be launched from most faction torpedo launchers. Rovinar produced SP Torpedo's can only be launched from Rovinar launchers. The Dominion has been unsuccessful in reverse engineering captured warheads, though they do have a good deal of data on them. Most houses that expend resources to speed up research on them often find themselves under attack by suddenly much better funded rival houses. Terran Mk 40 - Early Shield Piercing Torpedo (Mk 38X) Mk 41 - Improved yield Shield Piercing Torpedo Mk 42 SP Torpedo (TY 3750 - 4010) Mk 43 SP Torpedo (TY 3980-present Mk 44 SP Torpedo (TY 4027-present) Mk 45 SP Torpedo (TY 4033-present) Mk 46 SP Torpedo (TY 4039) Projected Heavy Mk 42R - Heavy SP Torpedo based on scaled up Mk 42. (Mk 6 Heavy?) Mk 43R - Heavy SP Torpedo (Mk 7 Heavy?) Rovinar SPR - Rovinar Shield Piercing Torpedo. (Roughly analogous to Terran Mk 40) Republic Mk 40 - (License built Terran SP Torpedo) Mk 41 - (License built Terran SP Torpedo) SP Missile - Nuclear or plasma missile with partial SP torpedo casing. Veckron Weaponry One of the most powerful weapons ever developed. Terran SP weaponry is believed to have come about as a result of this program rather than before it, as they were the first weapon found to have the ability to penetrate shields with impunity. Hazards All veckron weaponry have been shown to have negative effects on subspace where used. Multiple detonations in a small area will create serious long term problems for the use of jump drives. Ships have also been known to explode during the torpedo charging stage if launch is delayed or if too much power has been put into the weapon. MAKE A NEW PAGE FOR V-TORPS Advanced Warhead Technology Y = Posesses the technical knowledge to produc the weapon in question N = Unable to produce these weapons (Or unwilling to do so) A = Producing said weapon but requires outside assistance Category:Weapons Category:Missiles Category:Torpedoes